Showdown at the Gotei Corral
by Dark Magician Girl KKC
Summary: Many had often wonder what a clash between the two wielders of twin zanpaktou would be like. A fight between the two strongest in the seireitei.What would happen if they drew swords? Yet the two of them never clashed at least outside of friendly competion
1. Chapter 1

Many pondered if the soul society's structures could handle the full spiritual pressure of their bankais both unleashed at once.

Yet the two of them never clashed...

At least... outside of friendly contest that did not involve the use of zanpaktou...

Here's a tail of two such "clashes" 

It was a beautiful day in the soul society, Ukitake was feeling well, & Shunsui had great news to share!

"Jyuu did you hear!?!" asked Shunsui. "there's a new all you can eat buffet opened in the Seireitei! It's called the Gotei Corral!"

"Really!?! I love those!!!" exclaimed Ukitake with excitement "lets go!" he said eagerly throwing on his captain coat, & grabbing Shun by the arm.

When they arrived Ukitake looked like a kid in a candy store!

"I'll have some of this! & some of this! & some of this!" he said egerly pieling up plates with food.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy now Jyuu! Don't over do it!!!" said Shunsui showing concern.

"It's okay Shun! I have room!" Said Ukitake.

"Are you... feeling up for an eating contest, Jyuu?" asked Shunsui with spark in his eye.

"You bet!" said Ukitake excepting the challenge.

Ukitake & Shunsui pieled up plate after plate of food one the table. Noodles, vegitables, rice, dumplings, fish, meats, fruits, everything but the deaserts!

Then they sat & ate with a speed & ferocity that rivaled the Shiba Clans wild pigs!

When the last plate was cleared, Shunsui flopped back onto the floor.

"boy, I am stuffed" groaned Shunsui. "Aren't you full YET Jyuu?" He asked before letting out a belch.

"No way Shun! I ALWAYS have room for desserts!" replied Ukitake skipping of to the dessert bar.

Shunsui groaned when Ukitake with dessert.

He was carrying a plate of cookies & cakes in one hand. & enoumous dish of ice cream in the other; it consisted of several flavors including: chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cookies & cream, mint chocolate chip, green tea, ginger, & red-bean.

Shunsui gagged watching him eat "how can you eat like that & stay so thin?" he asked.

"Simple... Shun, I have tuberculosis... you know 'the wasting'..." he replied stuffing his face with ice-cream.

"ah... with all this 'consumption'... I forgot about your 'consumption'..." he said laughing alittle. "what say we have a drinking contest next time Jyuu?" Asked Shunsui.

"um... sure!" said Ukitake, stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

One week later, they went to a bar for sake...

Ukitake drank Shunsui under the table...

"How do you do that?" asked Shunsui lying on the floor drunk of his arse.

"cough medicine" he replied taking a swig of sake. "it built up my tolerance"

"I wish I had TB" slurred Shunsui under his breath.

but Shunsui would probably regret it later, much like his challenges.

For unknowingly,

Shunsui had eaten a half-eaten rice-ball off Ukitake's plate during the eating contest... oO;;

hee hee Shunsui should be careful what he wishes for... ,

I got the idea for this fic while eating at an all you can eat buffet called "the golded corral" Gotei comes from the Gotei 13 from Bleach & I thought it would make a nice spoof here. + it kinda sounds like "ok corral" like in the place there was a showdown in the old west. (like in the movie Tombstone) I feel with the spoofage & humor this fic is very Bleach-like , the foods there are eatting here where based more off stuff from a Chinese restrant then the one I based the name off & got the idea while eating at. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Shunsui & Ukitake's epic eating & drinking contest.

Ukitake noticed Shunsui was getting a bit of a cough...

"Ya know Shun, I'm really starting to worry about you..." said Ukitake

"Oh? & why's that?" replied Shunsui, coughing alittle.

"Because, I've seen how careless you can be while eating & drinking!" snapped Ukitake. "You could have ate or drank after me by mistake!" He continued.

"Oh, calm down it's just a cold..." assured Shunsui.

"JUST A COLD!?" said Ukitake "That's what I thought! & then-" Ukitake broke into a coughing fit. "You should... get checked..." he said trying to breathe. "Or you could-" He started coughing again.

"I could end up like you..." said Shunsui. "Well you see, it's a funny thing really... I," Shunsui cleared his throat. "I'm afraid of needles..." He whispered in his ear.

"What?! Really?" asked Ukitake. He turned away & snickered. "I'm sorry it's just..." he choked back a laugh. "You're a shinigami captain, you've faced tons of hallows & arrancar of all shapes & sizes... How can you be afraid of needles?"

"I dunno... I guess... I just am..." said Shunsui feeling embarrassed. "Could you hold my hand?" he asked.

"Sure!" said Ukitake taking his hand.

They arrived at the squad 4 hospital. Shunsui was terrified, he wanted to flash step far away & hide; but Ukitake was there. His friend comforted, & encourged, telling him it would be okay.

"You've faced many scarier things Shun, a little prick in the arm is nothing compared to the wrath of Yamamoto's sword" said Ukitake.

"I guess your right." Said Shunsui. "I'm gonna do it!" Shunsui mustered up all his courage & entered the room. He took a deep breath & swallowed hard.

Ukitake held his hand.

Unohana entered the room.

Shunsui looked her straight in the eye.

Shunsui looked at Ukitake.

Then he looked at the needle.

Then

He fainted.

The next day Shunsui awoke in his own bed.

"what a dream!" He said. Then, he felt a small pain in his arm.  
wincing, he pushed back his sleeve & saw a small slightly reddish bump.

"Oh god I'm positive!" he gasped. "I've got to tell Jyuushiro!" he said rushing out of his house.

He flash-stepped all the way to the 13th division, then stopped at the gate coughing & gasping for breath. After a momment, he entered, knocked on the door & called for Ukitake.

Ukitake came to the door still in his pajamas "What is it Shun?" he asked, scratching his head.

"had a dream where I was getting a TB test!" cried Shunsui.

"It wasn't a dream Shun, & what's wrong? Asked Ukitake "You look terrible" He continued.

"when I woke up, there was this bump on my arm!" cried Shunsui, looking freaked out.

"Bump?" Asked Ukitake. Shunsui, this isn't good!" said Ukitake, looking equally freaked out. "Show me the bump!" He said grabbing Shunsui's arm.

"It's..." -Shunsui pushed back his sleeve- "Gone?" he said, blinking & staring at his arm.

"My, so it is!" exclaimed Ukitake. "the swelling must have went down... that means... It's just a cold Shun you don't have TB!!!" said Ukitake hugging Shunsui tight!

"that's...great...Jyuu, but ...tootight!...can't breathe!" wheezed Shunsui.

"Oops sorry" said Ukitake.

"...it's...okay..." panted Shunsui.

"Hey Shunsui! Guess what?" said Ukitake.

"What?" asked Shunsui.

"They opened a 'noodle hut' down the street! We could have a ramen eating contest!" He said eagerly.

"Do we have too?" Asked Shunsui.

"Come Shun! It'll be fun! Let go have some soup!" said Ukitake tugging Shunsui's arm.

"Oh, alright..." sighed Shunsui. "but wait!"

"why?" asked Ukitake.

"two things." said Shunsui. "one I need to share the news with Unohana, & two... your still in your pajamas" said Shunsui laughing.

"Oh, silly me..." said Ukitake feeling a bit embarrassed. "You go tell Unohana & I'll go get dressed" he said.

Later that day, Shunsui & Ukitake met at the noodle hut & had another eating contest.

Shunsui didn't win, but it was said that a smile crossed his face as he lay digesting while watching his friend eat. 


End file.
